The Eye of the Dragon
by PLOT BUNNIES INC
Summary: Yusuke has a new mission. He must get a medallion back before a demon screws up time and destroy's the spirit, demon, and human world's. Unfortunatly he has to do it alone. Or does he? rated for language...but there is not much.
1. chapter 1

Here is a story I wrote awhile ago but never got around to typing up. I only got as far as writing chapter 2 but I will get around to writing more. Well enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"You'll never beat me, Hiei!" Yusuke yelled; attacking with his practice sword.

As Hiei dogged, disappearing from sight, Genkai yelled from the sidelines, "Dimwitt! He's been holding a sword from the time he was born! Do you think that when you just picked one up today, that you can beat him?"

Yusuke felt something hit his back and he was knocked down. Hiei stood on Yusuke's back and held his own practice sword to Yusuke's neck. He announced in a low tone, "If this had been a real sword, you would be dead right about now."

"Get off my back, Hiei!" Yusuke yelled.

Just then Botan appeared on her oar and Hiei jumped to the nearest tree, leaving twenty-year old Yusuke Urameshi to pick himself off the ground. "Hi, everyone!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Botan" Yusuke said dully as he brushed himself off. "What's up?"

"Koenma has a mission for you Yusuke." She answered.

"Just for me?" Yusuke asked; pointing to himself.

Botan nodded. "It's weird though. He didn't even tell me what the mission is, said it was top secret. What's so secret that he couldn't tell me?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Anything, Botan, you're a gossip." Yusuke cockily answered.

"AM NOT!" Botan yelled; veins popping.

Whatever you say, Botan." Yusuke said carefree. "Just take me to Koenma."

As soon as they reached Spirit World, Botan had to head out again. Some old guy had just died. He was to meet Koenma in room 9,425. So in order to get there, Yusuke had to go up 25 elevators and 2 staircases, walk through 7 hallways, get stuck in 20 dead ends and along the entire way ask 26 people directions. Finally he reached room 9,425. He knocked and when he heard Koenma say "Come in", he stepped through the door carefully.

"You know, Koenma, that was ridiculous! Couldn't we have met in the usual place?" He asked panting.

"My father monitors that room. The mission you are about to embark on is extremely dangerous. In fact, it is so dangerous that my father would try to stop you from going. I can't let him find out. This mission is too important." Koenma said all too seriously.

"So what is it? And why can't anyone else go?"

Koenma paced. "It's difficult to explain. Ok, let's start at the beginning. There was a break-in at the high-security vault. A-"

"AGAIN! Don't tell me this is another Hiei, 'cause let me tell you, fighting him was no cake walk!" Yusuke interrupted.

"This demon is worse. He's clever."

"Hiei would kill you if he heard that remark." Yusuke said smirking a little.

Koenma gave him a look and cleared his throat importantly. "There was only one item stolen. Actually more like half, since it was part of a set. But that doesn't change the fact that its power could destroy everything in the demon, human, and spirit world."

He handed Yusuke a medallion. "There are two numbers on this medallion." Koenma continued. "One is the current year and as you see the other number is a year that has already passed."

Yusuke looked at the medallion in awe. "So it's a time machine?" he asked.

"Precisely. In the wrong hands, the medallions could change the course of history."

"How do I use this?" Yusuke asked turning the medallion over and over, inspecting it.

"See the dragon print on the back of it?" Koenma asked.

When Yusuke nodded, he went on. "The eye of the dragon has a stone set into it. After you roll the dial with the current year on it to the year that you want to go to, press the stone. The past date is the time that the other medallion is in."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "That's it? I would have thought it would be more complicated than that."

Koenma nodded and Yusuke said "Well, I better start this."

As he was about to press the button, Koenma stopped him. "Wait!" he said. "A warning, Yusuke. Don't expect help from me in that time. I was…different and I wouldn't understand. Remember also that everyone you know will be leading their lives from before they met you. I am talking, of course, about Hiei and Kurama. Kuwabara won't have been born yet. Also don't mess with the past too much. You could end up changing the future.

Yusuke nodded his head. "Right!"

He pressed the blue stone in the eye of the dragon and bright lights blinded him. Then all at once the lights faded and he was surrounded by darkness. Then, there was nothing.


	2. chapter 2

Hello second chapter in a day! HAPPY! Ok, I actually like the story I wrote for once. I have the whole story planned out in my head. My mom helped me tweak the plotline a little but the ending is cool and I am proud to say that I came up with that on my own. But I am not telling you what happens! MUAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON ON EARTH! j/k! well enjoy!

Chapter 2

He felt something wet on his face and forehead. Where is that coming from? He asked himself, but he was too weak to open his eyes to find out.

"Atsuko!" A sharp voice scolded. "Get away from him!"

"But mommy, I want to help!" A whining voice said loudly.

Another voice came in. "Why don't you go draw a picture for me, 'suko? I need another to put in my office."

"OK, DADDY!" The child sounded excited about this task.

This was all Yusuke heard before darkness overcame him again.

Yusuke opened his eyes as light filled the room. Looking around, Yusuke saw that he was in a girl's bedroom. Though it was not pink and frilly, it was obvious from the small school uniforms and dress-up clothes on the floor. The wall was blue, in fact, with the name Atsuko written sloppily on the wall in a child's writing with white crayon.

Atsuko…that name drew him, it sounded familiar. He knew it from somewhere but his headache prevented him from thinking too hard about it. As he thought, he examined his body. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him except for his headache and his fatigue. He tried focusing his spirit energy, but found that there was a very small amount in his body. The item must need spirit energy to work. He thought slightly annoyed.

"Maybe I'll get off easy and it won't be a demon that is strong. Maybe it is only smart. That would be a change." He muttered under his breath.

Yusuke looked outside the window that was next to the bed. It was like looking at an old newspaper except that he was living it and everything wasn't in crappy graphics. Everyone seemed to be doing their normal activities. There was nothing unusual to worry about yet.

Yusuke was hit in the back by something heavy and it pulled him to the floor. . He fell and then laughed when he realized what had happened. A little girl had tackled him and latched on. The girl giggled. "HI!" she yelled throwing her hand up in the air. "MY NAME'S ATSUKO!"

The girl looked to be about 5 or 6. She had brown hair down to the middle of her back. He sat dumbfounded for a moment. He had seen this girl before. This was his mother!

She's so cute and innocent, he thought, she hasn't even thought of drinking Alcohol yet.

She broke into his thoughts by climbing into his lap. "What's your name? she asked.

"Yusuke" he answered.

"Yuskie!" The small child yelled throwing her hands up again, nearly wacking him in the face.

"Uh, fine you can call me Yuskie, I guess" he said then he muttered "Yep its her all right."

"Oh!" Atsuko said standing up awkwardly to pull something from the back pocket of her overalls.

It was a crumpled piece of paper. As Yusuke opened it, the girl hopped from one foot to the other in anticipation for his reaction.

It looked good for a five-year olds work of art. At least, he could tell what it was. It was him and Atsuko but he couldn't figure out what it was about. "Umm, I'm a little stupid." Yusuke said taking a page from Kuwabara's book. "Can you tell me what it's about?"

The girl jumped up an down. "It's you in my backyard! And me taking care of you! See?"

Atsuko pointed to another part of the picture that was, Yusuke thought anyway, her bedroom. "Wow" Yusuke said "That's good."

Yusuke had never thought about kids before. Sure there had been that one kid he had saved but he never thought he would actually like them. They had always been more annoying than anything.

"Wanna see something?" Yusuke asked.

Atsuko nodded vigorously. Yusuke turned the other way and played with his face. When he turned back around he had made a funny face. He yelled "BOO!"

Atsuko started giggling none stop and rolled on the floor. "You're funny, Yuskie!" she said between fits of laughter.

"Alright" A voice from the doorway said.

"Daddy!" Atsuko yelled and ran to her father.

Yusuke didn't know what to say. He was faced with his grandfather, whom he had never met. His mother had never mentioned her family yet, here, it was obvious that her father and she were close.

"You should rest" Yusuke's grandfather said. "We may not know what happened to you but you were OUT!"

"Like a light!" Atsuko added.

Atsuko turned in her father's arms to ask "When can Yuskie and me play?"

"Tomorrow," her father promised, "but right now it's story time. Mommy's got one all picked out for you."

He closed the door and left Yusuke to sleep.


	3. chapter 3

I'm back with chapter 3. Aren't I special! I bet you are all very happy with me. Well I hope! On with the chapter!

**Chapter 3**

The next day, as promised, Yusuke played with Atsuko. But at the same time, he searched. The demon would know that he was in this time, if he knew what the dials meant.

He took Atsuko to the park, looking for any signs of trouble. His spirit energy had returned, but there was only enough to fire one spirit gun. If something attacked him now, he would have to use his fists.

Later, he found himself walking by someplace different, but familiar. It was near the edge of town, where he and his friends had gone often before he became spirit detective. Suddenly, about twenty teenagers came out of nowhere and surrounded him. He recognized a few of them as teachers. He, he thought, my chance to get back at them.

One of the teachers, he recognized to be the teacher who tried to make Kuwabaras friend lose his job. That buck-teethed psycho! I'm gonna kick his Ass! He thought.

Yusuke felt something cling to his leg. He had forgotten that his mom was there! He placed his hand on top of her head and said challengingly to the kids surrounding them, "Got a problem?"

"Your money." One of the kids said shortly holding out his hand.

Yusuke smirked. "You really think that I'm going to give you my money!"

"Hand it over or we'll give you such a beating there will be nothin' left of ya!"

"Atsuko, move a little ways away from me, but don't get close to them." Yusuke said.

Yusuke waited until she was far enough back that he wouldn't hurt her and then jumped in the air and kicked the buck-teethed one in the face. Buck tooth fell, dazed.

Yusuke turned to the other kids. "So do all of you want a piece of me too?" he asked.

The others lunged at him. One by one he took them down. After he was done he stretched while saying "Not bad considering I'm still recovering."

He walked to where Atsuko was standing gape- mouthed. "WOW YUSKIE! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

Learned those tricks from my mom." Yusuke replied.

"Ooo! Can I learn?" Atsuko asked; her eyes glinting.

"Maybe when you're older." Yusuke answered smiling a bit.

"Ok."

They continued walking and came to a forest. He knew this forest and he knew it to be dangerous. If there was a place for a demon to hid, that was it. He walked away from the forest, deciding to come back when Atsuko was not with him. He couldn't risk not being born.

**REVIEW**


End file.
